Sauvée
by Lulukaw
Summary: Juste un gros besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'Aventures et la Fanbase représentent pour moi aujourd'hui.


_Salut,_

 _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point mes joues brûlent au moment où j'écris tout ça, j'ai un peu peur de voir ce que vous allez en penser mais bon c'est trop tard maintenant. Récemment j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire comme je le voudrais, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul sur certaines choses et je me sentais pas très bien. Alors j'ai écrit ça. Parce qu'il fallait que je vous le dise. Donc voilà, bonne lecture je suppose ?_

* * *

Réveillée depuis déjà plus d'une heure, la jeune fille gardait obstinément les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de se rendormir. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait, malgré les volets clos le soleil d'été filtrait à travers et elle commençait à avoir trop chaud. A force de rester couchée sans rien faire elle aurait mal à la tête, mais elle refusait de se lever. A quoi bon ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle passerait la journée à tourner en rond ou à rester affalée sur le canapé avec un bol de céréales parce qu'elle aurait la flemme ou pas assez faim pour se cuisiner quelque chose. Elle resta donc allongée, à tourner encore et encore des pensées vides dans sa tête.  
Finalement, ce fut une sonnerie à l'étage inférieur qui l'obligea à se lever pour de bon et dévaler les escaliers pour prendre l'appel de sa mère à temps. Elle reposa le combiné au bout de deux minutes à peine. Ce n'étaient que des banalités - Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire/manger aujourd'hui ? - mais elle savait bien que ne pas répondre entraînerait encore plus d'appels. En soupirant elle jeta un œil au ciel bleu et à la lumière aveuglante à travers la fenêtre. Elle détestait l'été. Trop chaud, trop lumineux pour sa peau désespérément blanche et ses yeux bleus. Elle n'aimait pas les vacances non plus. Parce qu'elle se retrouvait seule, dans son village perdu où il n'y avait pas même un bus pour l'emmener en ville ou n'importe où d'autre. Pourquoi fallait-il que les vacances d'été soient les plus longues ?  
 _Bon stop, arrête un peu de déprimer._  
Elle se donna une petite tape sur les joues et partit prendre une douche rapide pour se rafraîchir les idées. En sortant elle récupéra son portable et ses yeux se posèrent sur la date qu'affichait l'écran. Vendredi. Un sourire éclaira aussitôt son visage. Vendredi signifiait un nouvel épisode d'Aventures, cette série à laquelle elle était rapidement devenue accro. Quatre joueurs qui tentaient d'évoluer sous les contraintes d'un maître du jeu. Un jeu qui rassemblait trois de ses youtubeurs préférés et deux autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait très vite appréciés. Elle qui ne connaissait rien à l'univers du jeu de rôle, elle avait pourtant tout de suite adoré le concept, l'histoire, les personnages. Mais plus que ça, cette série avait aussi déclenché quelque chose chez elle, quelque chose qui était resté bloqué depuis plus de deux ans. Sa passion pour l'écriture. Elle l'avait abandonnée au début du lycée. Manque de temps, de confiance, de soutien... Mais depuis le début de cette série, dès qu'elle entendait le générique, dès que les personnages réussissaient une action épique - ce qui ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu -, des phrases se construisaient dans sa tête et ne cessaient de tourner. Elle avait envie d'écrire sur Aventures, de retranscrire leurs actions ou de leur créer des histoires, de creuser leurs backgrounds, bref. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à aligner ses mots sur le papier mais son inspiration perdue était revenue grâce à cette série et cela lui avait fait énormément de bien.  
La perspective d'un nouvel épisode venait instantanément d'alléger son humeur et elle s'obligea à ne pas perdre sa journée en attendant le soir avec impatience.

.

.

.

Comme elle s'y attendait l'épisode avait été excellent. Sûrement l'un de ses préférés tant elle avait ri. Son pauvre Shin avait encore souffert de ses échecs critiques. Il était rapidement devenu son personnage préféré, que ce soit son histoire, le fait qu'il soit incarné par Seb ou pour sa malchance presque légendaire.  
Pourtant, une phrase de Fred au début de l'épisode, alors qu'il voulait réchauffer Shin de son cosmos, l'avait laissée quelque peu songeuse. "C'est pour les fanfics" avait-il dit. C'est vrai qu'elle n'en avait pas lu depuis un moment, ça commençait à lui manquer. Est-ce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui écrivait déjà sur Aventures ? Elle décida d'aller chercher et tomba directement sur la page de son site habituel, qui affichait une communauté: La Fanbase d'Aventures.  
Il y avait déjà plusieurs pages remplies d'histoires. Elle les fit défiler, lisant les résumés un par un, repérant les noms d'auteurs récurrents. Et elle passa finalement sa soirée à lire le plus possible de ces fanfictions, découvrant des styles d'écriture tous différents, riant, pleurant, s'inspirant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait de nouvelles histoires, de nouvelles visions de l'univers du Cratère.  
Dans sa tête, ces phrases qui tournaient toujours plus vite se précisèrent, devinrent des scénarios. Elle s'exaspérait d'être toujours incapable de les écrire mais elle avait pris l'habitude d'attraper son portable à chaque nouvelle idée pour la noter et la garder précieusement en attendant d'y réussir enfin.  
Ses vacances devinrent tout de suite beaucoup plus agréables à vivre. Elle avait quelque chose pour faire passer son temps. Au fil des jours elle découvrait toujours plus de récits, plus beaux et intéressants les uns que les autres. Comme elle, la plupart de ces auteurs étaient fans de yaoi, la faisant tomber tour à tour dans le Thélthazar, le Shinlek, le Shinthazar et même le Mahyarob.  
Dès qu'elle trouvait le courage de laisser un commentaire sur une histoire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier l'auteur, parfois plusieurs fois. Cela lui paraissait normal. Remercier d'avoir pris plaisir à écrire et à partager son travail, remercier de lui tenir compagnie, de la sortir ne serait-ce qu'un instant de sa monotonie, de la faire rire ou pleurer, de lui rendre ces sentiments que sa solitude lui arrachait cruellement. Vers la fin de l'été, peu avant son entrée à la fac, elle était enfin décidée. Elle voulait rejoindre cette fanbase.

.

.

.

Son premier scénario complet et relativement travaillé était arrivé dans son esprit en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était le mois de septembre, un vendredi matin, elle venait de commencer les cours. Et bien sûr elle avait cours le jour même, mais rien à faire, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Les mots et les idées tournaient beaucoup trop vite dans sa tête. La petite scène qu'elle avait commencé à imaginer pour se détendre et s'endormir comme à son habitude était devenue presque incontrôlable. Tout s'enchaînait et elle avait beau fermer les yeux et s'installer confortablement sous sa couverture, ses pensées refusaient de se calmer. Elle lutta encore quelques minutes avant d'abandonner. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour écrire mais tant pis, elle pouvait au moins commencer. Elle ralluma son ordinateur et écrivit à toute vitesse le squelette de ce qui deviendrait son premier One-shot sur Aventures. Elle nota quelques phrases, quelques courtes descriptions, un plan, un début et une fin. Satisfaite et enfin calmée, elle put se recoucher et s'endormir plus tranquille.  
Elle put commencer à écrire après la fin des cours, dans le train pour rentrer chez elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les mots lui venaient de manière fluide, s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Être enfin capable d'écrire après autant de temps lui faisait un bien fou, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la sensation de ses doigts glissant sur le clavier lui manquerait autant.  
Et finalement, une semaine plus tard, après des péripéties impliquant la disparition toujours inexpliquée à ce jour de données mais un refus catégorique d'abandonner et un recommencement, "Le Passe-temps de Shin" était né. Enfin presque. Elle passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes à comprendre le fonctionnement de la publication (Ajouter le document ? Accepter les conditions ? Mais où elles sont ?). Après avoir recommencé au moins deux fois la procédure, elle put enfin cliquer sur le bouton "publish", aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Elle ne se doutait pas, à cet instant, que ces heures de publication deviendraient une habitude.  
C'était un petit texte sans prétention, léger et, elle l'espérait, humoristique. Mais il représentait énormément pour elle désormais. Il marquait la fin de longues années vides, le début d'expériences extraordinaires.  
Surexcitée, elle s'endormit avec beaucoup de difficultés et, à son réveil, la notification lui indiquant que son histoire était ajoutée à la communauté gonfla son cœur de joie et de fierté, et un large sourire naquit sur son visage fatigué. Était-elle membre de cette incroyable fanbase à présent ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se considérer tout à fait comme telle, mais cela suffisait amplement à son bonheur pour l'instant. Maintenant, elle serait Lulukaw, gamine un peu timide et fan de fluffy, qui écrit sans cesse et cache ses sentiments à travers des mots. Elle pouvait enfin retrouver cette part d'elle-même qui semblait s'être perdue quelques années auparavant.

.

.

.

Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis ce premier récit. Lulukaw avait publié un second texte, à l'occasion de la saison deux et dont les reviews l'avaient beaucoup touchée. Elle avait fait la connaissance de personnes extraordinaires, des auteurs, des dessinateurs. Elle regardait la fanbase qui continuait toujours à s'agrandir. Elle avait appris à connaître un peu Myfanwi (Myfanoui, vi ? Elle n'était pas sûre de la prononciation), la maman de la fanbase un peu psychopathe sur les bords, qui aimait faire souffrir et tuer ses personnages. Elle avait pris conscience de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour la communauté qu'elle avait créée et pour laquelle elle semblait prête à tout.  
Sur le forum, elle avait discuté avec quelques membres, toujours plus timide qu'elle le voudrait. Elle avait parcouru chacun des dessins présents, qu'elle trouvait tous magnifiques. Elle aimait particulièrement les chibis de Juliabakura et les styles de Missy et Juurisan. Elle n'osait pas tellement leur faire des compliments de dix mille mots, elle s'y connaissait trop peu en dessin après tout, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait s'y prendre pour dire à quel point elle appréciait.  
Sur le site de fanfictions aussi, elle avait rencontré beaucoup de nouvelles personnes. Il y avait eu une auteure qui l'avait marquée en particulier. C'était une petite song-fic, sa première publication apparemment. A son nom, elle remarqua qu'elle avait déjà reçu des reviews de sa part. Elle semblait avoir si peu confiance en elle et en ce qu'elle écrivait que Lulukaw eut de suite envie de lire pour pouvoir ensuite l'encourager de son mieux. Et ce qu'elle lut la laissa un peu dans l'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle douter de ce qu'elle écrivait ? Chacune de ses phrases était si légère et aérienne, elle eut l'impression de lire de la poésie, les mots la traversaient comme autant de rayons de soleil à travers des nuages. Elle lut immédiatement le deuxième chapitre et décida de laisser une review, chose qu'elle faisait encore trop rarement, à cette Klervia, pour lui dire comme elle avait aimé la lire, pour lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à continuer, pour lui dire que ce qu'elle écrivait était bien et qu'elle ne devait jamais laisser tomber.  
A l'occasion d'une soirée de live Aventures, le forum avait été particulièrement animé et elle s'était beaucoup amusée à commenter en direct avec les autres. Elle avait parlé pour la première fois avec une certaine Lorinea ce soir-là et sa première impression avait été plutôt mitigée. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup en commun, à ne pas pouvoir être d'accord sur beaucoup de choses. Mais Lulukaw refusait de se forger une idée tout de suite et, au fil des discussions twitter, elle a commencé à beaucoup l'apprécier. A tel point qu'aujourd'hui elle galère sur un One-shot depuis plusieurs semaines parce que ses propositions de scénario sont trop inspirantes pour tenir en un seul drabble écrit en à peine quelques heures.  
Bien sûr il n'y avait pas qu'elles, il y avait aussi cette chauve-souris pour qui elle avait signé pour être son esclave de Thélthazar (quoiqu'elle ne lui en avait pas écrit depuis un moment, il faudrait qu'elle s'y remette). Et puis Juliabakura, encore une fois, qui lui a inspiré tout un recueil grâce à ses suggestions musicales, ou encore Rain et ses dessins en lesquels iel n'a décidément pas assez confiance, et aussi la pirate, qui semble avoir un léger trouble de la personnalité et tous les autres encore. Bref tous ceux en qui elle a trouvé comme une deuxième famille et dont elle espère ne jamais se séparer.

.

Aujourd'hui elle est là, en tailleur devant son écran. Comme d'habitude, il est tard dans la nuit et elle ferait mieux de travailler ses cours. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'apprête à taper un message, les dernières phrases de ce récit déjà trop long, qui pourrait se résumer en un seul mot mais, écrivaine amateure oblige, elle l'écrira en plusieurs dizaines: _Merci._  
 _Merci pour tout ce que vous êtes et représentez pour moi. En plus d'Aventures, cette fanbase m'a littéralement sauvée de la coquille vide que j'ai été ces dernières années. J'ai pu recommencer, reprendre des activités et des projets qui me tenaient à cœur et c'est uniquement à vous tous que je le dois. Je vous remercie, chacun d'entre vous, pour vos histoires, vos dessins, vos mots, vos personnalités tout simplement. J'ai trouvé des personnes extraordinaires, qui m'ont acceptée dans leur famille qui ne cesse de s'agrandir encore aujourd'hui, j'espère que toutes nos aventures dureront le plus longtemps possible. Je suis tellement embarrassée à l'idée que vous lisiez tout ça mais il fallait vraiment que je l'exprime et mettre des sentiments en mots c'est ce que je fais de mieux et ça m'avait terriblement manqué ces dernières années. Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de ça, peut-être que j'en fais trop, mais je voulais vraiment vous le dire. Je vous aime, chacun d'entre vous, ceux avec qui je discute presque tous les jours, ceux que je connais à peine, ceux qui ne sont même pas encore arrivés._  
 _Depuis la fanbase j'ai l'impression d'exister pour de vrai, et maintenant je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de vous. Encore une fois merci de m'avoir acceptée dans cette famille, merci pour tout._


End file.
